


Comfort

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moonridge 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is upset because Blair has taken a bullet.   Simon has to tell Jim what to tell Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Comfort

By Patt 

For Terry

Prompt word was comfort. 

Word count: 802

 

“Relax, Chief, the pain will get better soon. The nurses just gave you another shot, so it’ll start working any minute now. Take deep breaths.” Jim hoped he was handling this right, he knew that Blair was in a lot of pain and didn’t know what to do for him. Damn him, why did he step in front of a bullet for me? 

 

“Jim, I had no idea it hurt this much to get shot. It looks easy on television, ya know? And you’ve shown me scars and it seemed like you weren’t bothered by them, so why is this hurting me so much.”

 

Jim wiped down Blair’s sweat soaked face with a cool cloth and said, “First of all, I never made it seem like it didn’t hurt. It hurts like hell to get shot. Secondly, it’s all right to show that you’re in pain. There is no one here but you and me anyhow. You don’t always have to be so strong.”

 

“Hey, that’s my speech, you stole it. I’m telling Simon.” Blair said trying to make light of the situation. 

 

Jim sat down next to Blair’s bed and held his hand. He rubbed Blair’s knuckles and tried to make Blair feel better from him being there. Jim knew he wasn’t good at this, but he was going to damn sure try. 

 

“Why are you holding my hand, man? Am I worse than I think?”

 

“Calm down, Chief, you’re doing fine. I’m trying to comfort you. I guess I’m not doing a very good job.” Jim looked totally disgusted and pulled his hand away from Blair’s. 

 

Blair didn’t like the idea of Jim being any further away so he said quickly, “No, you’re doing a great job, I want you to hold my hand. It’s making me feel better.”

 

“Really?” Jim asked incredulously. 

 

“Yeah, I think I could sleep for a little while.” And like that Blair was sound asleep. 

 

Jim just sat there holding his hand, rubbing it and hoping that Blair would be all right. The doctors said he would be fine, but Jim was worried. His breathing sounded a little off, but that might just be something he thought he heard. 

 

Simon walked into the room and said, “Why are you holding Blair’s hand?”

 

“You got a problem with it, Simon?” Jim asked, daring his boss to say something. 

 

“No, I don’t have a problem, but Blair is going to be fine, why would you need to hold his hand? Oh for god’s sake, are you two an item?” Simon never wanted a cigar more than he did at that moment. 

 

“No, we’re not an item, but we would be if I had my way. Blair isn’t interested. I’m just comforting him. After all, he did take a bullet meant for me.” Jim went back to wiping Blair’s face off and just looking at his partner. 

 

“So why don’t you talk to him?” Simon asked. 

 

“I told you, he’s not interested.”

 

Suddenly from the bed came a voice, “I’ll tell you, what I am is awake, and Simon I’d like to talk to my partner alone.”

 

“Sorry, Chief, we didn’t mean to disturb your sleep.” Jim said cautiously. 

 

“Fuck my sleep! What is this about you being interested in me?” Blair was pissed. 

 

“Sorry, Chief, I didn’t know it was going to make you this angry. Actually I thought it might, that’s why I never said anything.”

 

“You are a moron sometimes. I took a bullet for you; do you think I would do that for just anyone?” Blair asked. 

 

Jim thought a moment and said, “Yeah, you would.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t. I love you, you big jerk.”

 

“Well, I love you too,” Jim said calmly. 

 

“I mean, I love you like you want me to love you.” Blair hoped Jim got it this time. 

 

“Oh… This is a surprise.”

 

“It shouldn’t be, oh mighty Sentinel. You should have been able to figure it out ages ago.”

 

“Blair, I’m supposed to be comforting you, not fighting with you.”

 

“This is comforting to find out you love me. God, I can’t believe the time we’ve wasted and here I am stuck in a hospital room, in pain, with no chance of getting a proper kiss.”

 

Jim leaned in and gave Blair a quick kiss and said, “We’ll pick this up when we get home. Now Simon is waiting outside, let me tell him to come in.”

 

“You still going to rub my hand and wipe my face down?” Blair asked with an evil smile. 

 

“I’ll be here for whatever you want. I love you.” Jim got up to go get Simon and Blair smiled knowing that things would get very interesting as soon as he got home. 

 

Yup, life was damn good, even when a person is in pain. 

 

The end


End file.
